Times of Change
by Musical Kat95
Summary: Takes place after New Moon.  Edward and Bella must go into hiding to escape Victoria.  Will Bella ever get changed into a vampire like she wants?  R&R my first fanfic!


[ok so this is my first fanfic... hope you all like it!! It takes place after New Moon. Oh, and, as much as i would like to, I do NOT own Bella or Edward... or Charlie... or Alice... sigh Chapter one: Graduation 

"Bella… Bella honey wake up"

The beautiful, melodic voice dissolved the veils of sleep and pulled me into consciousness. I finally opened my eyes to see the angelic face I once thought to be just a dream.

"Good morning," he whispered, smiling sweetly. I smiled back and greeted him with a brief kiss, then snuggled into him, sighing contently.

Just a few weeks ago I would never have thought it possible that I would ever see my Edward again, much less hear his sweet voice. The events that happened in Volterra seemed like a blurry dream, but due to the evidence lying next to me, humming my lullaby in my ear, I knew it was all too real.

"Bella you have to get up… it's the last day of school." Edward said, pushing me away lightly.

"Is it too much to ask that I be able to skip one day of school to be with you?" I asked

"Bella, you skipped 3 days of school to stop me from getting killed… you've missed enough on my behalf. Plus, it's the last day, you have finals," he said, getting up and walking to my window.

"Are you going to come back and pick me up, or am I going to have to drive myself?" I said, hoping he would take me. That would be at least a couple more minutes in his presence.

"You'll have to drive yourself Bella. Lord help me if Charlie sees me on his property, much less sees me at all." Edward shuddered, remembering the yelling that had taken place when Charlie found out about the motorcycle and Edward's return.

"True…" I agreed, while Edward disappeared. _Wow, he's in a hurry to leave…_ I thought as I got up and hopped in the shower. When I was done in the bathroom, I grabbed my bag and hurried downstairs, grabbed a Poptart, and raced outside, successfully avoiding Charlie in the process.

I drove slowly down the road, not anxious at all to get to school. Edward would not be there, having written 10 page essays for each class so he wouldn't have to come to school today. I myself didn't have all night to spend writing papers, so I had to endure the pain of Final Exams….. Oh joy.

By the time school was over, I was exhausted, but satisfied. The exams went better than I thought, and I know I passed every single one of them with a good grade. When I walked outside, ready to go home, I noticed something was missing…

MY TRUCK

I looked around everywhere for it, but couldn't find it. Then I noticed a certain shiny silver Volvo parked in the parking lot, with a certain handsome vampire standing next to it. I marched over to him, and demanded to know where my truck was. He replied. "Alice took it back to your house, don't worry" and smirked. Oh how I hate it when he does that… it makes all my anger melt away, and he knows it well. "Get in the car; we're going back to my place." He said, this time with a serious face.

I got in the car and we made it back to Edward's house in record time. He didn't even wait for me to exit the car, but lifted me out and ran me into the house. "Edward, what in God's name is going on?" I asked when he put me down inside.

"We need to leave… as soon as possible." He said, looking at me with his most serious face. "Victoria has recently been in the area… we found a human in the woods dead, same as before. She's after you, Bella… and I can't just stand by and let her have you."

"Where will we go? She'll be sure to find us anywhere. Are the rest of the Cullens coming with us?" I asked, my voice rising with panic.

"We're going to Denali, Alaska. Tanya and her clan are there, and they can help protect us." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "They are good vampires, Bella… they wouldn't hurt you. There is no reason to be afraid."

"Who say's I'm afraid?" I asked looking at him, my eyebrows furrowing.

He brought his lips to my neck slowly. "Your pulse quickened when I told you who we would be staying with." He whispered, kissing my neck. I went limp in Edward's arms, making him laugh and pull me upright. "We leave tonight, Bells. I will bring you back to your house so you can pack."

"How will I explain this to Charlie?" I asked, suddenly worried that I would have to pretend to leave him again. My heart just could not bare the sight of his face again.

"Tell him that as a graduation present, I am taking you on vacation."

"You know he would never let me go with you…"

"Then tell him Alice is going too."

Just then Alice came down the stairs. "I would love to go with you!" she exclaimed, her eyes bright with anticipation.

"Well… now it won't be a lie." Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"I think he'll agree to it if Alice goes…" I said, thinking.

"We should get going," Edward said. "The plane leaves at seven, and it's already 5 right now." Edward said, picking me up and taking me to the car. Alice followed and sat in the back seat, while Edward took the driver's. He sped off down the road, towards a new adventure.


End file.
